


Adrenaline Junkie

by inadequeer



Series: Who Are You Really [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Ongoing Discussion of Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadequeer/pseuds/inadequeer
Summary: Neil always got worked up after a game, adrenaline pumping through his veins, he was pure need in motion, especially when they won. Andrew on the other hand was always exhausted after a match and unlike Neil playing exy wasn't a spiritual experience to him, it was just exertion.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Who Are You Really [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Adrenaline Junkie

**Author's Note:**

> just more trans neil smut

Neil always got worked up after a game, adrenaline pumping through his veins, he was pure _need_ in motion, especially when they won. Andrew on the other hand was always exhausted after a match and unlike Neil playing exy wasn't a spiritual experience to him, it was just exertion. 

But it was impossible to miss the way Neil's victory hug (something Andrew had only recently allowed) lingered or the hunger in his eyes, pupils blown wide. His seemingly endless energy pissed Andrew off but what pissed him off even more was the way his body still reacted to Neil's proximity even when he was exhausted. 

"Stop looking at me like that." Andrew didn't even have to look up to know Neil was staring at him. Hanging his helmet up in his locker Andrew shook out his sweaty hair and grimaced in disgust. How Neil could manage to be horny when they were both so disgusting was beyond him. All Andrew wanted was to shower and go to sleep. He didn't have to deal with the ups and downs of coming off medication anymore but he was still tired after a full game. Not Neil though. He was shamelessly watching Andrew take off his goalie armor without even making an attempt to hide it. He could at least try to be subtle for fuck's sake, Andrew knew he was capable of subtlety, otherwise he wouldn't have survived living on the run as long as he did, but looking at this needy, brazen thing Neil had become in the past year, it was almost impossible to imagine.

They were far from alone in the locker room, their teammates still changing and showering around them, and Neil either didn't notice or didn't care because when Andrew moved toward the shower he leaned in and asked "Yes or no?" quiet enough that only Andrew could hear. A shiver ran down Andrew's traitorous spine and goosebumps broke out along his arms.

"No." Andrew answered irritably, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I'm fucking gross and tired. I'm going to shower." Neil didn't even have the good sense to look abashed, he just laughed and nodded, following Andrew to the shower room. He still didn't change in front of others, old habits die hard, and he carried his bag with him as he followed Andrew to the stalled showers.

They showered separately and quickly, though it took Neil slightly longer to change in the small stall and the way his wet auburn hair clung to his face in tiny curls made Andrew even more irritated. He knew exactly how that hair felt in his fingers, how it felt to have a handful of it and the noise Neil made when he pulled it. Andrew wanted to run his hands through it and mess it up. He didn't. 

Andrew stalked out to the car where Aaron and Nicky and Kevin were waiting for them. Neil followed behind and he could still feel those blue eyes on him, burning a hole into the back of his head. In the passenger seat Neil's leg bounced impatiently the entire drive back to Fox Tower, he couldn't be more obvious even if he tried but of course as usual no one but Andrew seemed to pick up on it. It was so damn distracting, that small blur of movement just in the peripheral of his vision and at the red lights and stops his eyes were unconsciously drawn to it. Such an obvious tell for a pathological liar like Neil. Andrew wanted to smack him on the thigh and tell him to quit it. He didn't. Instead he drove even faster. 

Aaron didn't wait around for Nicky to say goodnight and Kevin grabbed his headphones from off the kitchen counter and shut himself in his bedroom when they got to their shared dorm, likely to review that night's footage. Which left Neil and Andrew alone once more. 

"Yes or no?" Andrew asked now, once the door to their room was closed behind them and Neil's smile was electric and his 'yes' breathless. Andrew grabbed Neil by the shirt collar and dragged him down into a rough kiss, biting his lip and backing him up against the wall.

"I'm too tired to fuck." Andrew told him, taking a step back. Neil's eyes were glassy from the ferocity of the kiss and he blinked to refocus them. 

Andrew went to his closet and got out his sleep clothes, changing into them with his back to Neil. And Neil would have been happy with just that. He wouldn't question Andrew or try and change his mind. He simply would have accepted the answer and moved on. Maybe gone for a run to get rid of his excess energy. But despite the bone deep exhaustion and his sore muscles Andrew wanted Neil, which was part of what made him so irate. He wanted him even when he didn't want to. So when he crawled into bed he sat with his back up against the headboard and said "So if you want to have sex you're going to have to do all the work."

"What do you mean?" Neil asked and Andrew flicked his fingers toward the nightstand where Lube and condoms were kept. 

"You prep yourself and can ride me." He gestured to his lap and he could practically see the lightbulb of understanding come on above Neil's head when he realized just what it was Andrew was saying.

It was a bigger deal than Andrew was making it out to be and Neil could see that from the tension in his shoulders where he sat. Andrew was always on top and letting Neil be above him, even just to ride him was something. It was an inch though Neil wasn't sure in what direction. 

"Are you sure? Cause I can just go for a run while you sleep." Neil asked uncertainly, though it was obvious in his eyes that he wanted it badly. 

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't. It's a yes or no."

That was enough for Neil, and he said "Yes." as he kicked off his shorts and hurriedly joined Andrew on the bed with a condom and the bottle of lube. The realization came to him that he could have at least tried to make a show of getting undressed for Andrew but then laughed when he tried to imagine what that would have looked like. He was already wet when he got his briefs off but he poured some lube on his fingers and hastily started fingering himself. One finger, then two then three, they went in easily and he moaned softly as he stretched himself open and scissored his fingers.

When Andrew was prepping him he took his time, slowly and meticulously opening him up to ensure that it wouldn't hurt (and sometimes just to make Neil wait). But Neil didn't have the patience for that and when he was preparing himself it was fast and sloppy and after only a few seconds he clambered onto Andrew's lap. Hands on the bed frame above Andrew's head.

"Yes or no?" He asked, meeting Andrew's hazel eyes. 

"...Yes." Andrew said after an agonizing pause and pulled his pants and boxers down his thighs to free his cock. He was already half hard and Neil used the hand he had been using to finger himself to stroke him until he was fully erect. Neil's heart was beating so loudly in his ears that he almost couldn't hear the soft sigh Andrew made. 

"Yes or no; can I kiss you right now?" He asked. They had never done it like this and so Neil wanted to proceed with caution. He was careful to only touch Andrew where he'd been given permission and to keep their legs from touching as he straddled him.

"Yes." Andrew breathed and Neil kissed him with the desperate hunger that had been burning him up all night. Andrew grabbed a fistful of Neil's damp hair with one hand and his ass with the other, digging his fingers into the skin there and squeezing roughly. Neil moaned into his mouth and pushed back into his hand, practically shivering with need. He needed Andrew. Needed him inside him─ he needed it like he needed to breathe.

He had to pull away from the kiss in order to roll the condom on but once that was done he could finally position himself over Andrew's length and slowly lower himself down onto it. He gripped the headboard with both hands and didn't bother trying to be quiet as he groaned, Kevin's headphones were supposed to be noise cancelling and if he could still hear them through them, then that was his problem. 

Andrew's hands moved to grip Neil's sharp hip bones, his blunt nails leaving small crescent moon shapes where he dug his fingers in. Fully seated on Andrew's cock Neil was breathing heavy and his face was flushed as he stared down at Andrew with adoration.

"You feel so good…" He murmured, leaning in to kiss him but letting Andrew close the distance between them and lock their lips together. He didn't wait long after that to start moving, always so impatient, he lifted himself up and then back down onto Andrew's length and moaned into Andrew's mouth, his breath hitching as he started to set a rhythm. In this position it felt like he could feel Andrew in his _guts,_ deeper than it normally felt and Neil was quickly falling apart as he desperately fucked himself on Andrew.

Andrew was true to his word, he kept a tight grip on Neil's hips but other than that he let Neil do all the work, and was content to sit back and watch Neil fuck himself. His expression was hedonistic, his lips parted and his eyes heavy as he looked down between them and watched with fascination as Andrew's cock plunged into his wet cunt. Rolling his hips and gasping as he moved up and down. Andrew couldn't resist touching him, one hand moving back to squeeze Neil's ass and the other sliding up the scarred expanse of his chest under his shirt. 

"Andrew--" Neil moaned loudly with absolutely no regard for their roommate or their neighbors. Andrew should maybe shut him up but unfortunately for everyone in fox towers he liked the way Neil sounded too much to actually do anything about it. "Close- I'm close. Andrew. Andrew." He was just babbling Andrew's name now, repeating it over and over as he rode him, his hips working furiously up and down, their skin coming together with a soft smack and the slick sound of Andrew's dick sliding in and out of him. 

Clenching around Andrew's cock Neil came with a shout and his grip on the bedpost was white knuckled as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. He was boneless with bliss, barely hanging on to the metal bed frame that he had been clinging to

"Yes or no?" Andrew asked in his ear and Neil still managed to grin even in his haze of bliss knowing exactly what Andrew was asking. 

"Yes. Keep going." 

Neil's small size made him easy to man handle and Andrew had no problem flipping them over so Neil was laying on his back on the mattress and Andrew was above him spreading his legs apart. Neil's body shivered with sparks of overstimulation as Andrew began to fuck him, rough and hard and he moaned weakly beneath him. Andrew said he wasn't going to fuck him but when it came to Neil he always ended up giving more than he planned. Neil's mouth hung open, a continuous stream of noises coming from him now, rolling his hips to meet Andrew's thrusts. He had found a new grip on the metal bars above him and was using the position to leverage their bodies together even closer. Neil's refractory period was always short and Andrew wouldn't be surprised if he came again before Andrew finished, though that time was rapidly approaching. Holding Neil's hips in both hands Andrew slammed their hips together, bringing Neil's open and waiting body to him and grunting. What small noises he made were lost in Neil's incoherent cries of pleasure as he arched his back and came again, and feeling Neil cum around him was finally enough to push Andrew over the edge as well. He growled out Neil's name and dragged his nails down Neil's flanks, leaving long red lines and collapsing on top of him. For just a moment they laid there, chests heaving and bodies cooling as they both came down from their climax. 

Then, once he caught his breath Andrew pulled out and tied off the condom, tossing it in the trash and grabbing tissues from the bedside table. Neil didn't bother to move other than to whine when Andrew removed himself from inside him. Andrew pinched his thigh.

"Junkie." 

"That was fun."

"Now we have to go shower again idiot."

"Why? We just showered at the court."

"Yeah and then you went and got us all gross again idiot."

"Worth it. I'll take a shower in the morning."

"You're disgusting." Andrew huffed, pushing himself up and off the bed and pulling his pants back up. "I'm going to shower." Neil laughed and waved weakly from where he was sprawled out on the bed.

"Have fun with that."


End file.
